


thirteen years of struggle (for liberty and freedom)

by Sanna_Black_Slytherin



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Ending, Canon Era, Gen, Guilt & Regret, Reincarnation, ambiguous ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 13:24:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13614264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanna_Black_Slytherin/pseuds/Sanna_Black_Slytherin
Summary: The first thing that goes through Burr's mind when he opens his eyes is: I have lived this moment before.





	thirteen years of struggle (for liberty and freedom)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [allonsy_gabriel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allonsy_gabriel/gifts).
  * Inspired by [the world was wide enough](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13098297) by [Sanna_Black_Slytherin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanna_Black_Slytherin/pseuds/Sanna_Black_Slytherin). 



> Once upon a time, I wrote a fic. I didn't know how to end it. In the end, I made the call to end it the way I did, but my lovely Gabe gave me the idea to write an alternate ending.
> 
> So. Here it is. You can call it a sequel, or an alternate ending.

The first thing that goes through Burr's mind when he opens his eyes is: I have lived this moment before.

When he opens his eyes, he is greeted with the sight of a familiar room. Not familiar from his last life, but from the life before that—from his first life. The life with Hamilton in it.

The life that Burr has come to realize that he prefers. He prefers a life with Hamilton in it, not only because of the sheer _consequences_ of Hamilton’s absence, but he has also come to realize that he had genuinely enjoyed Hamilton’s company.

What a tangled web his life has become.

This is the room he had once shared with Hamilton—back when Hamilton was attending King’s College while Burr himself was studying theology under Bellamy.

This is the room he had before the war, before Theodosia, before the states truly became _united_. Before everything changed.

Where is he? He cannot possibly be back, not after everything he did. Is this to be his personal hell—forevermore trapped in this room, in this _world_ , with the knowledge that Hamilton is not there?

There is only one way to find out for certain.

Trepidation coursing through his body, Burr throws on some clothes and makes his way towards the door. To his surprise, it opens. Burr does not know why he is surprised—he had not expected it to be _locked_ , per se—and yet he finds that he is

He heads towards where he knows the small kitchen he had once shared with Hamilton is supposed to be situated. He is not sure whether this is an extension of his life, a form of torture maybe, or a hallucination, or a dream, or _what is it_? His curiosity is burning brighter by the second.

He hears rather than sees another person in the house.

Burr rounds the corner, and is floored by the sight before him.

“Ah, Aaron Burr, sir!” Hamilton says brightly as he holds up a newspaper—this morning’s? “So good to see you! Did you sleep well?”

“Hamilton,” Burr breathes.

_Hamilton is back._

Alexander _is back._

He does— _cannot_ —not fight the smile that makes its way, unbidden, onto his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> It's up to you how the story ends. So, I ask: how _does_ this story end? Does it end with _the world was wide enough_? Does it end like this?


End file.
